Леса массасси
Леса массасси ( ), также известные как Руины массаси ( ) — местность на покрытом джунглями спутнике Явин-4. В 5000 ДБЯ этот участок леса закрепила под собой группа чистокровных ситхов, изгнанных из Империи, — воины-массасси во главе с повелителем тьмы Нагой Садоу. Здесь, посреди выжженной прогалины ими был отстроен Великий Храм. Спустя тысячу лет это место отыскал падший джедай по имени Экзар Кун, который, став новым повелителем ситхов, приказал построить множество новых храмов. Однако в те же времена леса были разорены во время кровавой битвы, произошедшей между Республикой и джедаями с одной стороны и ситхами-массасси — с другой. Со временем, массасси вымерли как вид, однако храмы продолжали использоваться: в 3638 ДБЯ возле одного из таких строений произошла битва между Реваном и объединёнными силами джедаев с ситхами. После битвы в лесах можно было встретить блуждающих призраков нескольких древних ситхов. В 22 ДБЯ Окрестности массасси посетила ситх-служительница по имени Асажж Вентресс, а вслед за ней явился падаван Энакин Скайуокер. После того, как Ассажж, прячась среди деревьев, уничтожила сопровождающих Скайуокера солдат-клонов, Энакин сам вступил с ней в дуэль, которая перенеслась внутрь одного из храмов массасси. Из этой схватки Энакин вышел победителем, а затем покинул луну на кораблей Асажж. В период Галактической гражданской войны эти леса заняли повстанцы, противостоящие Галактической Империи. Повстанцы устроили штаб-квартиру в Великом храме, однако вскоре, после битвы при Явине, война добралась и туда. Имперские войска оккупировали окрестности Храма, вследствие чего повстанцы были вынуждены с боем эвакуироваться с луны. Спустя одиннадцать лет мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер принял во владение Великий храм, который стал домом для Нового Ордена джедаев и главной академией. Действующие и будущие рыцари исследовали леса; нередко там проводились различного рода тренировки. Это продолжалось вплоть до даты в 26 ПБЯ, когда на луну явились захватчики из другой галактики — юужань-вонги — которые разрушили Праксеум. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * *''Death Star'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' Категория:Локации Явина-4 Категория:Леса и рощи